1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic device including the liquid crystal display device. In addition, an embodiment of the present invention relates to a method for driving a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices ranging from a large display device such as a television receiver to a small display device such as a mobile phone have been spreading. From now on, products with higher added values will be needed and are being developed. In recent years, for high image quality and higher added values, a liquid crystal material exhibiting a blue phase (hereinafter also referred to as blue-phase liquid crystal) has attracted attention. Blue-phase liquid crystal can respond to an electric field at very high speed in comparison with conventional liquid crystal materials, and the use of blue-phase liquid crystal for a liquid crystal display device needed to be driven at a high frame frequency for displaying a stereoscopic (3D) image or the like has attracted attention.
Patent Document 1 discloses an in-plane switching (IPS) mode as a method for driving a blue-phase liquid crystal element. Patent Document 1 particularly discloses a structure of electrodes between which a liquid crystal material is provided, for reducing voltage for driving a liquid crystal element.